De apoyo y perdón
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "What if?" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis) ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí...? Hank nunca hubiera golpeado "accidentalmente a Janet". Bueno espero responder a esa pregunta.


Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son creaciones de sus autores originales y yo solo los uso para un momento de diversión.

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "What if?" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis)**_

Aclaraciones

MIEMBROS FUNDADORES DE LOS VENGADORES

Hank Pym: Yellow Jacket / Antman/ Gigantman/ Goliat son los nombres que uso alguna vez, dado que es muy a menudo que cambia de traje. etc.

Janet Van Dyne: Nombre real de la Avispa. esposa de Hank Pym

Tony Stark: nombre real de IronMan

Thor: Dr. Donald Blake es la "identidad falsa" que usa en Midgard o algo así.

VENGADORES: No son fundadores pero están dentro del equipo.

Steve Rogers: Nombre real del Capitán América

Greer Nelson: Tigra, nuevo miembro de los vengadores.

* * *

 _ **~ De apoyo y perdón. ~**_

* * *

 _ **Primera parte: comprensión y sinceridad.**_

* * *

— ¡Cállate! — grito él dándose la vuelta. Jamás le había escuchado gritarle de esa forma, mucho menos cuando observó aquellas pupilas azules. Tenía miedo.

Janet cerro los ojos cuando de pronto sintió la mano de su marido posarse en su mejilla con una suavidad inexplicable. Los brazos de Hank envolvieron el talle de la Avispa, acercándola hacia él. Sintió como su marido ocultaba con pesar su rostro en el cuello de ella y fue hasta entonces que devolvió el abrazo.

—Shhh, shhh... ¿Qué pasa mi amor? - le susurró con suavidad.

—Jan… mi Jan… es que yo… —negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de separarse un poco para verla a los ojos. La castaña observaba esos zafiros escurecerse ante el temor, el recelo y… había algo más que no supo identificar.

—Hank, necesitas dormir, sé que éstas preocupado pero… mi amor: sea lo que sea, yo estaré contigo. —dijo con determinación, ella pese a todo siempre había creído en Hank Pym y eso jamás menguaría.

— ¿Y si ellos…?— trató de preguntar con duda, aun teniendo sus brazos envueltos en el talle de su joven esposa.

—Nada mi amor… estoy segura que todos comprenden porque lo hiciste… Hank…—ella tomo entre sus manos el rostro ajeno y posó un beso casto en sus labios. —Todos cometemos errores pero sabemos admitirlo.

Por un instante la castaña observo como la mirada del rubio se ensombrecía y una mueca de molestia se pintaba en sus labios, por lo que se dedicó a besar su rostro una y otra vez.

—Jan… jeje... basta… — por fin, cuando el rubio comenzó a reír un poco, ella le dejó en paz.

—Sé que no soy tan lista como tú Hank, también sé que no soy el elemento más fuerte del equipo, pero ambos, tú y yo nos complementamos, nos tenemos el uno al otro y sobre todo…

— ¿Y sobre todo?

—Ellos no son el enemigo Hank, somos amigos.

—Amigos entre ellos porque a mi…

Janet se quedó por primera vez callada. Entendía lo que sentía Hank al respecto, ella misma en ocasiones le hacía a un lado. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba tan intensamente que para ella todo estaba bien si estaban juntos.

¿Un descanso? Ya lo habían intentado.

¿Otra identidad? Bueno claro estaba que no funcionaria.

¿Qué hacía falta para que Hank se abriera a los demás? ¿Qué?

—Vamos a dormir mi amor… por favor…—observo de reojo a Salvación I. Tenía unas ganas locas de decirle que lo destruyera, pero en ese momento lo veía tan necesitado de ella, que no podía simplemente dejarlo.

—Ve tu amor… yo… —observó como él giraba el rostro, observando calculadoramente su experimento.

— ¡De acuerdo!

—Jan… ¿Qué haces?

La castaña decidió darle todo el apoyo posible; aunque él la corriera nuevamente del laboratorio, no iba a rendirse. Se puso una bata que estaba por ahí, que la hacía lucir aún más pequeña y con aquel babydoll que ya traía con antelación, su sensualidad resaltaba a más no poder.

—Ayudar a mi esposo a sea lo que sea que vaya a hacer; prometo no tirar nada Blue eyes —un guiño coqueto terminó la frase cuando sintió que era tomada con brusquedad por la muñeca —¿H-Hank?—nuevamente un escalofrió le recorrió y el temor se hizo presente.

—J-Janet yo… —lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de su esposo. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? —N-no estoy bien… Jan, necesito ayuda…

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte: Tensión y dolor.**_

* * *

— ¿Tienes algo que decir Hank?

Todos y cada uno de los presentes guardaron silencio para observar a uno de los fundadores, ahora en juicio marcial por sus acciones. Cada uno de ellos reflexionando sus acciones, reconociendo a su compañero y sobre todo muy dentro de ellos sabiendo que no podían juzgarlo así como así, porque al igual que él, todos los ahí presentes pudieron equivocarse.

—No tengo porque disculparme, él hizo mal, yo no me equivoque.

Janet no creía las palabras que salían de los labios de su esposo. Los presentes anonadados no supieron que decir. Azotó las manos sobre el escritorio y los observó con dureza.

— Siempre he visto como me quedo atrás, ni siendo Ant-man o Giant-man podía llenar lo que ustedes necesitaban y Yellow Jacket es todo lo que…— cerró los ojos un instante, se podía notar la tensión en el cuerpo del héroe antes de cerrar los puños —No los necesito. Me exilio de los vengadores.

Las contundentes palabras de Yellow Jacket dejó a todos absortos.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Hank! —Janet de inmediato se acercó y entonces lo vio: esa nota de orgullo en la mirada, esa oscuridad que guardaba tan dentro de sí. Aquello que no podía decirle a los demás para no provocar su lástima.

Fue en ese instante en que un movimiento brusco se sintió en el lugar, de inmediato Hank tomó a Janet por el talle para que no cayera y Tigra se abrazó a Thor.

— ¿Qué fue eso…? —la voz del Dios del trueno se dejó escuchar. De pronto el techo cayó, inmediatamente el Capitán América tomó su escudo y no sólo él, Ironman estaba listo para el ataque también. Todos lo estaban.

—N-No puede ser…—YJ fue el primero en hablar, al ver frente a sí mismo a Salvación I

—Pero anoche… lo desmantelamos…—aclaró Wasp también con gran sorpresa.

Nadie entendía que estaba pasando cuando esta máquina comenzó a atacarles, derrotando a cada uno de ellos; después de todo para eso había sido construida.

— ¡Hank! ¡NO FUNCIONA! —mencionó la avispa lanzando sus rayos de bioenergía en el lugar trampa donde, solo YJ podría derrotar a Salvación I.

—Claro que no funcionará…— del ser robótico salió una voz que les erizo la piel a todos los presentes. —Nada podrá vencerme ahora Madre…—Ultron estaba hablando a través de Salvación.

— ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Por qué no podemos…?

—Porqué esta es la creación de mi padre para derrotarlos. —la verdad cayó sobre cada uno de los presentes ante las palabras del autómata.

* * *

 _ **Tercera parte: Apoyo y amistad.**_

* * *

Los pensamientos de los presentes querían negar lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver que ni Jan o Hank hablaban o desmentían eso, la dura verdad cayó sobre ellos.

—Es cierto…— se escuchó la voz del científico incorporándose y sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes. —Pero también es cierto que no pensé en utilizarlo, al menos ya no. Y ahora… como tu padre Ultron y como padre de Salvación I —dijo con una convicción que pocas veces se veía en sus ojos—Te derrotaré.

—No, te derrotaremos juntos. —agrego la Avispa tomando la mano de su marido.

La verdad era que, no sabía si los demás les apoyarían o no, pero Janet tenía la confianza puesta en los Vengadores.

—Por supuesto además… soy nueva y no conoce mis ataques. — se escuchó una sensual voz femenina desde atrás. De inmediato Tigra se abalanzó contra Salvación I, el cual lanzó un rayo para lastimarla en la trayectoria, sin embargo el escudo del Capitán América fue más rápido y la protegió del golpe.

— Bien ¿cuál es el plan? —pregunto Thor lanzando un rayo eléctrico al robot para poder ganar unos segundos más. Pero eso no era suficiente, puesto que en segundos, el ataque del autómata se cernió contra el Dios del trueno. Momentos después, mientras IronMan trataba de tomar desprevenido al robot, fue lanzado contra el Capitán América de un sólo movimiento.

— ¡AHHHH! — aquel femenino grito fue suficiente para que los presentes se detuviera, Salvación/Ultron tenía a la avispa y poco a poco cerraba sus "manos" sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la mujer.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera al notar con el robot terminaba de cerrar su mano mecánica para que después ésta se iluminara. Hank Pym sabía lo que venía ahora, el arma que se usaría originalmente contra el traje de IronMan, seria usado en su esposa.

— ¡JAAAAANET! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritó Hank en el momento en que se hacía un gigante y golpeaba de lado al robot para obligarle a soltarla. Thor se apresuró para inmovilizar al robot. IronMan lanzo uno de sus rayos hacia el brazo del mismo, con motivo de romperlo. Finalmente el brazo cayó al suelo y fue oportunamente recogido por Tigra quien buscaba desesperadamente abrirlo y liberar así a la Avispa.

GigantMan en ese momento, aunque luciendo el traje de Yellow Jacket, no dejaba de golpear el robot. El cual sólo comenzó a reír. Fue en ese instante en que Thor lo liberó por un instante y llamo a los rayos con su martillo, terminaría con la vida de ese ser costara lo que costara.

—Espera Thor…—ordenó el Capitán al observar sus acciones —no sabemos si eso lo hará más fuerte — y volviéndose al científico creador de ese monstruo, esperó una reacción, pero no había ninguna —Yellow Jacket… GIGANTMAN… ¡PYM!— trataba de llamar su atención mientras Ironman y Thor distraían a duras penas al robot.

—Jan… Jan… —susurraba Hank pareciendo hipnotizado, aún frente a la batalla, sin querer observar si su esposa seguía o no con vida. Se sentía derrotado.

* * *

 _ **Cuarta parte: amor y unión.**_

* * *

Una fuerte sacudida le hizo volver en sí. Frente a él se encontraba la leyenda viva, pero no podía escucharlo. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y pese a que la batalla seguía, el ya no la veía ni le importaba nada.

El Capitán movía los labios pero Hank no lo escuchaba. Sólo retumbaba en sus oídos el badabúm de su corazón herido. Había fallado de nuevo, había perdido lo que más amaba… y todo era su culpa.

Ironman cayó a su lado herido y el líder actual se incorporó para luchar. Tigra también fue en su apoyo. Repentinamente, una mano se posó en el hombro de Hank, una mano pequeña, diminuta a comparación del gigante. Giro su rostro y ahí estaba.

— Jan…  
— ¿Qué haces ahí Ojos azules? ¡Debes ayudar a nuestros amigos! ¡Debemos! —dijo con una voz energética y haciéndole un guiño coqueto.

Y fue como si el mundo, que se había detenido, ahora girara nuevamente para que los sonidos de la batalla comenzaran de nuevo y las fuerzas del gigante regresaran.

Su razón estaba ahí.

Vio como la Avispa comenzaba a volar al centro del robot y por un instante tuvo miedo. Más al siguiente comenzó a ordenar.

— THOR LANZA TU RAYO HACIA IRONMAN… —observo al maltrecho hombre de hierro que se incorporaba mientras sacaba de su cinturón una herramienta y comenzaba a modificar la armadura— con esto tendrás más energía. Debes dirigir todo lo que puedas a la parte media, una vez que lo partas en dos el Capitán deberá degollarlo con su escudo.

—De acuerdo gigante tú mandas.

—Tigra aléjate y trata de distraerlo desde atrás.

Todo se realizó milimétricamente como lo dijo el científico, quien se posicionó al lado de Tigra, en las espaldas del robot. Cuando el cuerpo de Salvación fue lanzado hacia atrás por el rayo de Ironman, Antman redujo su tamaño para después agrandarse dándole un golpe en su articulación principal al robot, donde se encontraba el centro de poder. Con ello, fue capaz de marcar el punto donde tenía que lanzar el escudo el Capitán América, quien en ese instante terminó destruyendo otra parte más del robot. Finalmente la conciencia de Ultron escapo y todos pudieron respirar de nuevo.

—¡Lo logramos Avispa! —Pym giro el rostro buscando a su esposa.— ¿Jan?—pero no había nada.

—Lo siento… no pude sacarla… —susurro Tigra entregándole el brazo mecánico.

Los presentes observaron como el rostro de Hank Pym parecía un papel en blanco, sus ojos estaban surcados de una soledad infinita y de pronto, como si una idea cruzara su cabeza, comenzó a abrir la mano mecánica con toda la fuerza que poseía. ¡Se veía tan cansado y al mismo tiempo tan obsesionado en liberar a la mujer!

—Yo puedo ayudarte en eso, compañero Yellow Jacket. —dijo Thor que estaba listo para poder sacar a la pequeña del equipo. Más Pym no dejo que se acercase, ni siquiera les escuchaba, a ninguno de los presentes.

Ironman se acercó. Escuchando como el científico no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su amada, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Por fin, después de arduos momentos y esfuerzos, la mano cedió.

Ahí estaba ella, recostada en un tamaño diminuto, sus alas completamente destrozadas y su pierda izquierda en una posición extraña.

—¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital! —declaro de inmediato el hijo de Odin.

—No sabemos si, es que sigue con vida. — con pesar, Iron Man declaro lo que todos pensaban. Hank cerro su puño y golpeo el piso con fuerza hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos.

—Está viva… está viva… ¡YO LO SÉ! —Yellow Jacket de incorporo, más en el momento en que iba a dar un paso cayó al suelo, siempre procurando proteger a la pequeña avispa. — AGHHHH.

Hank empezó a perder la conciencia, su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, dado que había usado sus habilidades oxidadas, pero no podía dejarse vencer; se lo debía a Janet, a su esposa. Resistió aquel dolor, resistió la necesidad de inconsciencia que su cuerpo solicitaba.

—L-llévenme al… l-labora-torio… —susurro apenas, y no pudo resistir más.

* * *

 _ **Quinta parte: De esperanza e inicios**_

* * *

 _"Si te congelaran en un cubo de hielo, te esperaría"_

 _"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Hank Pym"_

 _"¿Te he dicho que tienes los ojos más bellos he que visto?"_

 _"Mi Blue eyes"_

No supo en que momento perdió el conocimiento, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se asustó sobremanera al estar en una habitación blanca, notó como varias partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas y, la verdad, era que todo esto era como un deja vu.

Como aquella ocasión en que María, su María, había muerto.

— ¡Janet! —pronunció el nombre de su esposa incorporándose de inmediato de aquella cama. Volteó a cada lado y, justo cuando pensó en levantarse y buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, la puerta se abrió.

Frente a él se encontraba el médico Donald Blake, quien le observó con semblante serio.

— ¿Dónde está Janet? —fue lo primero que preguntó. Estaba desesperado, no tenía idea de si su mujer se encontraba bien, sólo recordaba que las lágrimas caían de la inconsciente avispa mientras le aplicaba partículas Pym para agrandarla, como en sus inicios. Las alas de la mujer completamente destrozadas y las heridas empeorando conforme ella alcanzaba su estatura normal. Aún así debía agrandarla, ya que si la dejaba en ese tamaño, con seguridad no podrían atenderla.

— Dr. Pym temo decirle que la calidad de vida de su esposa está comprometida...

Y eso fue suficiente para dejarlo en blanco; estaba viva aún, pero no estable. Cerró los puños con fuerza y frustración. Absolutamente todo era su culpa.

— ...sin embargo, gracias a sus esfuerzos en estabilizar las heridas de la señora Pym, es que aún se encuentra con nosotros —le escuchó agregar sólo unos segundos después— Necesita una transfusión de sangre y posiblemente pase unos meses con la pierna entablillada, puesto que se le rompieron algunos huesos. Pero…

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Por unos huesos su condición no debería ser tan mala.

— No ha despertado Dr. Pym… además su cuerpo… está disminuyendo de tamaño…

—Debo ir a verla ahora.

—No es posible, la condición que tiene en este momento es precaria, si se mueve de esta cama usted quizás no…

— ¡NO ME INTERESA! — grito observando con furia al doctor.

Peleó, luchó, gritó... y finalmente la llegada de Steven Rogers fue lo suficientemente inesperada como para que se quedara quieto unos segundos.

—Llévelo Dr. Blake… la señora Pym responderá ante él. —Rogers estaba tan convencido de ello que sin mucho esfuerzo fue autorizado a llevar él mismo en silla de ruedas a Hank hasta la habitación de Janet, en Cuidados Intensivos.

El rostro de su mujer era pálido, sus cabellos oscuros estaban resecos y desacomodados. En su cabeza podía escuchar la voz de su esposa quejándose por no lucir bonita.

Steve lo acercó hasta ella y después se retiró sin decir una palabra. En soledad Hank observo que era cierto: cada segundo, el tamaño de su esposa disminuía, pero no era tan evidente para los médicos, más él al utilizar las partículas Pym, era capaz de sentirlo.

—No huyas de mí, mi amor… mi amada Janet… mi caprichosa niña…— Hank acaricio los cabellos castaños de la mujer, recordaba que; en alguna ocasión anterior su esposa estuvo a punto de morir (aunque en ese entonces no estaban casados); así que no dudó un instante en la fortaleza de la mujer postrada en esa cama ante él.

—Estarás bien… haré que tus alas sean más resistentes amor, pero deja de reducirte… eso no te hará bien... — siguió hablándole y mimándola, aunque ella no respondiera ni diera signo alguno de escuchar sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar meses para que Hank se recuperara. En el shock del momento, había utilizado sus habilidades, pero su cuerpo se había resentido por lo mismo. Janet había dormido por dos meses hasta que simplemente se encogió al tamaño de una avispa y despertó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pese a ello tuvo que someterse a varios tratamientos, para la movilidad de sus músculos y sobre todo el regreso de sus alas.

Ambos pasaron un año y seis meses fuera de los Avengers recuperando sus heridas, su matrimonio y fortaleciendo sus lazos. Hank necesitaba ayuda y Janet le necesitaba a él. Tuvieron que ser un soporte mutuo y aprender a ser una pareja real, sin miedos ni complicaciones.

Era complicado y las discusiones no se hacían esperar pero, cada noche, cuando estaban acostados uno abrazado del otro, daban las gracias de que estuvieran aún con vida.

Porque después de ese año y medio volvieron a los Vengadores, a su familia, amigos y compañeros. Y esta vez pese a todo, estaban juntos, más unidos de lo que jamás habían estado.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Espero que les guste.  
Cualquier duda estoy gustosa de contestarles. Por cierto:

Greer Nelson: como comentario adicional, quizás la personalidad de Tigra en el momento difiere mucho del cómic; pero me estoy basando en el estrés de la situación. Vaya, el contexto así me dejo usar a los personajes.

Ahora bien ¿cuál es el momento que estoy tomando de los cómics?

Aquellos que están familiarizados con los personajes de Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne estarán de acuerdo que el peor de los errores de los dibujantes fue hacer que Hank Pym golpeara a Janet Van Dyne. Esto fue un error dado que muchas veces se ha mencionado que en ese entonces, a algunos de los dibujantes no les gustaba el personaje y además malinterpretaron la situación propuesta por el guionista. De un empujón accidental, la acción pasó a ser un golpe realmente fuerte. Ésta trama, pese a que fue la causa para que tanto el personaje de Wasp como el de Antman, tuvieran y desarrollaran mas sus poderes, también provocó que por décadas, el personaje de Antman fuera visto como un personaje abusador de esposas.

Castigado por esta acción desde entonces, y pese a lo que piensen no es que sea mi personaje favorito, pero tampoco creo que sea justo eso cuando por ejemplo Reed Richards y Peter Parker hicieron lo mismo (Mr. Fantástico golpeó a su esposa e hijo; mientras que Spiderman le causo un aborto a Mary Jane).

Así que escogí esta parte para ver qué cambios podrían realizarse en los personajes, que si bien no fueron muchos, si fueron significativos. Janet decidió darle apoyo a los problemas mentales de su esposo y eso era lo que necesitaba de cierta forma.

En fin; no los aburro más.

Gracias por leer.

Dedicado a legendary


End file.
